Porque
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Spoiler del cap. 210 y 219 del manga. Porque: "conjunción causal; Por causa o razón de que" ... ¿cual es la de Killua?


**1º Si no han leído el cap. 210 o especialmente el 219 del manga de Hunter x… no me hare responsable por posibles spoilers… **

**1.1º contiene frases textuales del manga… para hacerlo mas creible… digo yo. Aun asi es un Fic 100% psicológico de Killua.**

**2º ningún personaje me pertenece.**

**3º Gon y Killua… no yaoi, para que todos lo disfruten.**

**4º… un regalo para el foro "la comunidad del cazador" /join us, it's fun forum/Comunidad-del-Cazador/136692/ … **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Mi vida es un erial,_

_Flor que toco se deshoja;_

_Que en mi camino fatal_

_Alguien va sembrando el mal_

_Para que yo lo recoja._

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era imposible que Killua, el joven mal herido, jadeante y desesperado lo supiera.

Sin embargo, Biscuit Kruger, la mujer gorila, era la única que había podido definir su relación tan simple y real. Era un amor enfermizo. _"un deformado tipo de amor egoísta, así de fuerte y pesado se clava en el destinatario de ese amor… esas trabas no pueden romperse sin mucho esfuerzo" _ Él le había enseñado lo básico de pelea. A ser precavido. Lo había marcado a fuego, sudor y sangre. Así siempre había sido y no conocía nada diferente. O al menos, así se suponía.

Porque esa forma de pensar, ese imposible, ese poder inalcanzable… todo su potencial había sido resguardado de caer en malas manos… y también en las suyas propias. Y es por eso que cuando Gon apareció en su vida, todo lo que sabía se había derrumbado a pedazos. Porque Gon se había enfrentado al infierno que era su familia, y no se había rendido. Es más, con esfuerzo logro enfrentarlos y ganar su libertad. Gon lo había liberado a cambio de su amistad.

Porque era tan simple decirlo. Gon era increíble… Él jamás podría tener el valor de luchar contra quien era más fuerte. Así le había enseñado, así le había inculcado…. Se odiaba. No podía dejar de pensarlo, aunque su cuerpo se resistiera a estar allí… Cada fibra de su ser, cada impulso eléctrico en su cerebro gritaban y se revelaban. Ese era un adversario DEMASIADO Poderoso. Simplemente se rendía. Se lo había dicho simple y claro. Y Biscuit tenía razón, Tenia unas ganas enormes de rendirse o de huir. _"Lo vas a dejar morir sin haberlo ayudado" … su _K su maestra lo había dicho para hacerlo caer en la terrible verdad. Ahora DEBIA demostrar que voluntad era más poderosa que sus bases y su naturaleza. Ese animal no le perdonaría la vida. Rendirse o morir tenían el mismo resultado: ser alimento de hormiga.

"_vas a morir… corre"…._

Se sentía como Mike, un perro adiestrado para correr si su oponente lo superaba. Si no tenía asegurada la victoria… No… no lo iba a dejar morir….

"_huye"_

"_déjalo morir… salva tu vida… corre…"_

Todo en el rugía que saliera lejos, que huyera… que su vida se acabaría si se mantenía ahí. Y eso mismo, irónicamente lo impulsaba a mantenerse imperturbable… oh… eso era mentira. Eso mismo lo mantenía de pie, jadeante, con pavor.

Pero no podía hacerle caso a sus instintos.

Gon era su mejor amigo.

"_vete"_

- algún día lo dejaras morir….

Biscuit había dado en el clavo. En el punto neurálgico de todo. Gon. Lo único que le daría la suficiente fuerza para derrumbar los cimientos de su entrenamiento y de ese amor macabro.

Porque Killua haría todo por salvarlo. Porque él, era la luz al final del túnel. Un túnel que lo había mantenido en su interior durante toda su vida.

Evidentemente, sentía sus músculos temblar, mezcla del dolor por la paliza que estaba recibiendo, por el miedo indescriptible de mantenerse allí… pero por sobre todo, porque sabía que él, gracias a Knuckle, no estaba en condiciones de defenderse.

"_huye…."_

Era Gon quien siempre lo impulsaba a superarse, era Gon quien siempre luchaba contra lo imposible, quien le demostraba que con esfuerzo, nada era imposible.

"_corre…"_

Quizas por que Gon en persona… era un misterio imposible de resolver. ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa alegría inagotable? ¿Qué hacía que cada fibra de su ser exudara confianza?... todo aquel que estaba a su lado, solía ganar. Conocerlo… cambiaba la vida de todos a quienes los hubiera tocado su sombra.

La hormiga se reía, demoniacamente, y saboreaba el apetitoso festín de manera adelantada. Porque era evidente que el joven Zoldick iba a morir allí… porque, tal como lo había señalado Biscuit, él no tenía el poder de CREER.

"_Si no vences a Shoot, aléjate de Gon" _le había dicho. Le había advertidlo seria, que de lo contrario lo dejaría morir.

¿Cómo era posible dejar morir a él ser que te da la luz?. Killua no quería nunca más volver a estar en la más absoluta oscuridad. No quería volver a tener miedo, ni a estar en las sombres, rehuyendo la felicidad.

"_porque no puedes derrotarlo, debes correr… déjalo morir…"_

Felicidad… extraña palabra. Antes de la prueba del cazador, no la conocía. Tiempo después no la comprendía. Junto a Gon, entendió lo que significaba. Y cuando eres feliz… no quieres dejar de serlo nunca.

Peor ahí estaba un inocente Gon y Palm, ajenos a la lucha que se libraba por sus vidas.

"_Escapa.." _

- no escapare!- grito de pronto. – La hormiga comprendió. Ese humano de cabello blanco, no peleaba con él… peleaba con alguna clase de fantasma interno.

"_escapa o vas a morir…"_

-no huiré… si lo hago… él… va a morir…

Killua sentía miedo de perder lo único bueno en su vida. Y estaba dispuesto a defenderlo con su propia vida.

Entendía que era un precio alto por pagar. Pero estaba dispuesto a asumirlo.

Un solo movimiento. Un dolor penetrante en su cabeza… pero no era por algún golpe hecho por el animal.

Se llevo su mano distraído a su cabello, y entre el, notó una pelota pequeña, helada y vibrante.

No podía arrancarla. Con un poco de nen la removió…

**XXXXXXXXX**

-Killua- un pequeño niño descansaba luego de una inhumana sesión de entrenamiento. O al menos eso se suponía. Para otros seres humanos, eso sería derechamente tortura.

Un joven blanco, eso era Killua. Blanca piel, blancos cabellos, una joya… una joya que su hermano quería proteger a toda costa. Porque Illumi sabía que ese chico era distinto. Leía sus ojos temerarios y orgullosos. Temía perderlo. Porque él era un dotado de las artes. Pero era imprudente.

El muchacho de cabellos negros y negra mirada apareció una aguja de la nada.

-jamás nada te hará daño, porque tu jamás te arriesgaras. Porque si te pierdo, todo lo que quiero desaparecerá- murmuro inexpresivos. El amor fraternal enfermizo que le profesaba… enterró el metal en su cerebro directamente. Así siempre podría, desde las sombras, recordarle la primicia de su trabajo- "_jamás te enfrentes a un enemigo que te supere en fuerza"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pudo hacerlo, su potencial, libre de miedo era increíble. Un solo movimiento limpio y rápido, y la cabeza de ese animal estaba entre sus manos. ¿Cómo había podido temer a ese ente?... solo había tenido que tener fe en su propia habilidad. Tal como su maestra le había señalado tiempo atrás.

Y todo eso porque Gon si le había enseñado… había marcado su vida para siempre. Porque la lleno de luz, esperanza y libertad… y no permitiría que ni el amor ciego y loco que Illumi le profesara, evitaría que el viviera la vida alegre, y con la capacidad de elegir sus batallas… porque si no se arriesgaba, jamás podría protegerlo.

Gon… porque si algo le pasara… la vida de Killua, volvería a ser un infierno.


End file.
